Magnetic Sound
Magnetic Sound Magnetic Sound is one of the noisiest and has the most powerful attraction abilities of all elements in EEBW (Elements for Elemental Battlegrounds Wikia).It requires Magnet and Sound to be unlocked, costing 1100 diamonds in total.MS is kinda weaker, but faster. Statistics Damage : Medium ~ High Defense : Average Speed : Fairly Fast Spells Magne-choes User has options of choosing blasts, whether by stunning them with an electrified magnet, burning them with a flamed magnet, blinding them with a shiny magnet, or pulling opponents towards them with a normal magnet. -->The user can charge this spell to choose 4 blasts within 16 seconds.These blasts are : # Electric Magnet +++> Stuns and deals 95 ~ 190 damage # Flame Magnet +++> Deals 140 ~ 210 damage with 65 burn DPS for 3 seconds. # Shiny Magnet +++> Deals 30 ~ 60 damage and blinds and stuns for 4 seconds. # Normal Magnet +++> Deals 250 ~ 375 damage and pulls the affected player towards the caster. This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *''Consumes 350 mana'' * Note : '''Normal Magnet affects one opponent only. '''Paramagnetic Chains User links 3 opponents using 3 magnets which causes multiple sound waves that blind the enemies and do high damage. -->The user creates 3 magnets around them.These magnets detect nearby players, up to 3.A signal is created to alarm the opponents.If they resist after 1.5 seconds, several sound waves will blind them for 2 seconds and deal 375 ~ 425 damage.This close range spell has a 6 second cooldown. *Consumes 450 man and costs 750 damage. * Note : '''A sound is created during linking, which serves as the signal for the players to escape. '''Sonar Sticks User covers them selves with multiple sticks that expand as the caster charges them, trapping opponents and releasing a powerful sound wave that shortly stuns and does low damage to anyone nearby. -->The user creates a bundle of sticks which the caster is within, and then it expands at 7 studs(as long as the caster holds their left mouse button).Whilst the incident, nearby users are attracted to the sticks, and traps them inside the bound.After it reaches 7 studs, it encloses quickly and releases a powerful sound wave which reaches 20 studs away from the magic caster.It will do 60 ~ 120 damage with extra 30 ~ 60 and 20 ~ 40 damage.This shield spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 800 shards. * Note : '''Consider its short cooldown. Flipping can protect you from taking in damage. '''Electromagnetic Halo User casts multiple sound waves that attracts everyone who attempts to go near them. -->The user jumps a little in the sky and gains little electric energy to create sound waves around them.When a player goes near them, they are attracted to the caster, unabling them to escape.The caster can carry for up to 6 enemies with them.The 7th player who goes near can't be affected, however.The transformation lasts for 15 seconds.This transformation spell has a 30 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 950 shards. * Note : Any projectile can be misdirected when they hit the waves. Magnetic Wail User pinpoints multiple opponents that are within a huge circle, causing screeching and scratching sounds that irritate enemie's ears which is followed by a paramagnetic explosion that does high damage. -->The user creates a large circle of Magnetic Sound, and then causes scratching and screeching sounds.It does 35 ~ 70 damage per second.It will last for 6 seconds, dealing 210 ~ 420 damage.Then a huge explosion will do exact 120 damage, in a total of 330 ~ 540 damage.This ultimate has a 1 minute and 25 second cooldown. *''Consumes 1000 mana and costs 1050 shards''